Tough Love
by Tremendously Sassy
Summary: After LS/DH. Rose and Dimitri are having troubles managing some alone time. The question is, is Rose able to take this any longer?-While in the wizarding world everyone is resting. The weasley's are going on summervacation to Egypt. Harry declines their offer to come with them, and hired a appartment in London, England. Will Rose and Harry bump into one another? -RHxHP RHxDM HGxRW
1. Chapter 1

**Tough Love**

 **Summary: After Last Sacrifice/Deathly Hallows. Rose and Dimitri are having troubles managing to keep contact, and are starting to argue a lot. Rose expected she finally could be with Dimitri, but live as a guardian doesn't Always goes as you want. While Dimitri is guarding Christian, Rose guards the Queen, Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir. But we just call her Lissa. Rose secretly wants to have a little more 'alone' time with her man, but he keeps giving her 'zen' lessons which irritates her. As a best friend of rose, Lissa is starting to notice her mood and suggest for her to take a little vacation. While in the wizarding world everyone is resting, the Weasley's are going to get on a holiday to Egypt. Harry decides to decline their offer to come with them, and is going to rest for the summer. He Hired a little appartment in London, England. Enjoying his summertime in Underground trains. He hasn't seen Ginny since they left to Egypt, but he'll see her in his last year at Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Both Harry and Rose are eightteen.**

 **Author's note: Original storylines, Dimitri was transformed into Strigoi and turned back Dhampir with Spirit. Lissa(19) and Christian(19) are king and queen. Adrian(22) and Sydney(18) are in Palm Springs with Jillian Dragomir(15). Voldemort is dead, the Elder wand is destoryed. Ron(18) and Hermione(18) are together, and Ginny(17) and Harry(18).**

 **Pairings: Dimitri and Rose are ofcourse a pairing, LissaxChristian, AdrianxSydney, AbexJanine, NevillexLuna, RonxHermione, And finally harry and Ginny. Somewhere in the story worlds collide, and Rose and Harry will be pairing.**

 **Disclaimer: Character credits, and Original storyline towards Richelle Mead and JK. Rowling. Ofcourse the plot is from myself. Also, I'm Dutch and don't have a Beta, so If there's any grammar mistakes, it's because Englisch is my second language.**

 **Warning: No Copyright. And I'll update every weekend.**

 **A/N: Please review and what do you think? - Check out my other story: 9 years later. it's a all vampire academy story.**

* * *

 ***The Burrow***

Mrs Weasley made sure everyone had their baggage ready. It was a real Chaos in the burrow, everyone ran up and down the stairs cause they were already late. Harry stood in the livingroom, smiling at the scene that was going on right in front of him.

"Harry dear, are you sure you don't want to come with us?"Molly asked walking up to harry with a smile. Molly was like a mother-figure for Harry, she was always so concerned something might happen.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Harry assured.

"Well, if something might happen , you can always contact us." Molly said giving Harry a big hug

"Alright everyone, we're leaving in 5 minutes!" Arthur yelled down the stairs. Arthur said goobye to Harry and loaded the car. George and Ron hurried down the stairs.

"Ay, take car Harry." George said saluting. Harry gave him a smile and turned to Ron.

"You're really not coming are you?"Ron said disappointent. Ofcourse Ron didn't want to show he cared, but he was about to cry. Harry and Ron gave each other a big hug.

"uh, goodbye then." said Ron.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys at Kingscross." Harry waved. Hermione came down the stairs running into Harry's arms, which made him laugh.

"Don't do stupid things, alright?" Hermione said, excited and sad at the same time. She kept begging Harry to come with them like Ginny did but after a while she understood Harry wasn't ready to let everything that happend behind. The battle at Hogwarts was something they'll never let go. Harry just needed some time to heal, he kept having nightmares about the attack. He dreamed that he didn't had Hermione and Ron to help him, that he was all alone. He just needs to spend some time alone, even if it's only for this summer.

"I'm going to miss you." Hermione said still hugging Harry.

"I'm going to miss you too." Harry said. He waved her goobye and then turned to Ginny. This was it, he wasn't going to see Ginny for the whole summer. It was his own choice he knew that, ofcourse Ginny was sad Harry didn't come with them. You could see her tears falling down her cheeks, Harry walked up on her, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"You'll be fine, don't worry." He said looking right into her eyes. He lifted her chin up, and brought their lips closer to each other. They were so close, until Harry heard coughing from the direction of the door. They both broke apart and looked at Arthur standing in the doorway.

"Ginny, now!" Arthur said hurried then ran back to the car. It was weird they used the car, but they told him something about blending in, and normal Muggle vacation things. They properly weren't going to use magic the whole trip.

"It's ok. Go." Harry smiled upon Ginny. Ginny nodded and ran towards the car, with Harry on her feet. Everyone waved at harry through the windows, while the car drove away. Now, Harry was on his own.

* * *

 ***Royal Court***

Rose Hathaway lately wasn't very happy with her relationship. She thought Dimitri would have some time for her after all what happend, but live goes on and they've got their guardian duties. Everything was a mess, and when she tried to beg Dimitri to stay off for a day, he would refuse and give her pathetic 'zen' lessons like he used to do when she was in school. She understood his guardian duties were important for him, it was also important for her. Rose was now the official head guardian of Lissa, which was a big responsibility. But she secretly wanted to have some more 'alone' time with her big russian. Last night, Dimitri and Rose had a big argument and he lost his control. She didn't understand his reaction, he called her a child! After all what happend to them, he still blurted that out. He ran out of their appartment, and she hasn't seen him this morning. It botherd her a lot, and Lissa was starting to notice her annoyed mood when she was around Dimitri. Present she was guardian Lissa and standing against the wall, as a very professional head guardian would do. But apparently her guardian mask didn't work that well for Lissa, cause she started to give her a guestioning look.

"Rose, are you alright?" She asked worried, looking up from her paperwork she as working on.

"I'm fine, liss. Everything is fine." She assured Lissa, giving a fake smile and tried to keep her mask on. But Lissa didn't really take that, she walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Rose, don't lie to me, I know things aren't going well with you and Dimitri." She said sternly as a friend and Queen. A tear slipped Roses' cheek, and Lissa looked worried.

"I just don't know what to do anymore." she said quietly while she bursted out in tears on her friends shoulder.

"Sssh, it's okay." She comforted her until she stopped crying. There was a little silence, Lissa was thinking of options for Rose to solve this. But she wasn't really in a state to be alert for her guardian shifts.

"Rose, I need you to take a break of your shifts. Dimitri's actions towards you is affecting you and you're guardian duties. I'm going to put you on hold." She said stern. Rose couldn't believe what she just said. She thought she was perfectly fine.

"No. I'm not quitting my guardian shifts." she argued back. This could be a good distraction, and she wasn't going to waste it.

"Then, don't see it as quitting. See it as a little vacation. You pick a country of you're choice and I'll fund you trip." she said with a smile. Rose was thinking over her suggestion. It could be a good way to get away from all of this. To give Dimitri time to think over his deeds. To get her thoughts straight, trying to figure out what she really wants to do with her life. Yes this could be a good solution, but she couldn't ask Lissa to pay for her trip.. that's off limits.

"No, liss I can't ask you to do that." Rose said plunging down into the seat in front of her desk. Lissa gave her a look that it was alright.

"Uhh... Fine. Which country do they speak English?" Rose said. Lissa squealed of excitement that Rose was going to follow her advice.

"Uhh, England?" Lissa suggested. Obvious, but true.

"England it is." Rose gave her a smirk. She was excited to go to England, she has never been there before.

 **An hour later...**

Lissa helped Rose packing some of her clothes, and mostly chose them. She was all packed up and ready to go, but she hestitated if she should let Dimitri know she was going to flee the country. She didn't want him to go after her, and she didn't knew for how long she was going on 'vacation'.

"Liss, would you talk to Dimitri, and make sure he doesn't follows me." Rose asked her best friend. Lissa gave her an reassuring smile it all would be okay. Rose was totally convinced that this trip would work out the best for her. Lissa let Rose borrow her private jet, cause if you're the queens guardian you'll travel in style.

"Have fun , Rose!" Lissa yelled while Roses' transport drove away.

 **A few hours later...**

Lissa's private Jet finally arrived in London,England. For Rose the trip didn't seem all too long, considering she slept the whole flight. She didn't felt tired so she would be alert for any strigoi. But since it was midnight. Oh, yeah. Time-difference. Strigoi could show up, they can't stand daylight and will burn into ashes but live at night. The pilot told Rose there weren't many Strigoi in London, but she had to keep an eye open. That wasn't a problem for Rose, she was known as the badass strigoi killer. But she doubted dat people would know her here. When her taxi arrived, the Pilot gave the taxi-driver a little talk because Lissa would have chosen a Hotel for her. (Which she was going to keep a surprise until Rose arrived there). She asked the driver where they were going, but he didn't even respond. The taxi stopped in front of a big palacelike hotel, with chandeliers and marblefloors. Really Lissa? Really? Rose in her black ouftits definitely stood out, but Lissa packed all her bags so she didn't knew what to expect , at all. The receptionist looked at disgust at her, which Rose Enjoyed.

"Can I help you , young lady?" The old hag asked Rose. She reminded her of Kirova, it wouldn't surprise her if they were relatives.

"My uhm friend booked a room at this Hotel for me.. Rose Hathaway?" Rose said. The receptionist checked booked rooms and kept shaking her head.

"Do you have some sort of spasm?" Rose looked at the Receptionist with a twisted look. The receptionist rolled her eyes at that.

"Madam, I don't see any reservations for Rose Hathaway." She said annoyed. Rose bited her lip, Lissa wouldn't use her whole name right?

"Try Rosemarie Hathaway?" She said. The receptionist was ticking things into the computer but kept shaking her head.

"No Rosemarie Hathaway. I'm sorry but were fullbooked. I suggest for you to leave." The receptionist snorted at Rose. Rose didn't believe her and climbed over the desk to check the computer.

"What do you think you're doing young lady? SECURITY!" The receptionist yelled and 5 big men were coming at Rose. It was pointless to fight with them, they're human. They couldn't stand a chance. But since Rose idea was to blend in, she let her drag her with them. The security guards threw her stuff on the Streets, and yelled that she shouldn't come back. Was starting to rain, and Rose didn't felt like this trip made any sense in the first place. She checked on Underground london which train would go to the nearest airport. This trip sucked and she didn't even had a place to stay. It was going back, or going with some guys who were currently hitting on her. Creeps. the Underground train would leave in 1minute.. Fuck! Rose rushed packing her baggage and ran towards the stairs. The perron was completely abandoned, and the train was riding away. Great. Her day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

 *** The Coffee shop***

Now what? The next train was going to arrive in 21 minutes. There was a little Coffee shop by her side, so she figured out that would be a better place to wait. She walked into the shop, and there was a boy/ no man sitting at a table reading a newspaper. His paper covered him so she couldn't figure out his futures. He wasn't paying any attention towards her luckily, finally she could sit somewhere without a guy hitting on her. She sat at a table and orderd a cappucino, then pulled her laptop out. The waitress came really fast with her order and Rose gave her some money. She was looking through some old pictures of her and Dimtiri, and teered up a little bit. Looking back at their memories, the man that she thought she loved doesn't take her seriously, she wasn't a child anymore. She turned eightteen a couple months ago. Since this little vacation was supposed to give her a break of Dimitri and Everything.. she stopped watching stupid memories of her and Dimitri. She starting watching people around the room, while sipping her coffee. But something caught her attention.. The newspaper that the black-haired boy was reading. The pictures.. moved! Rose wondered if the waitress has putted some drugs into her coffee. Did she just really saw that? Fucking cool! She walked towards the boy to get a better look at the newspaper.

"Harry Potter. Who's Harry Potter?" She said narrowing her eyes while reading the paper. Nice name though. The boy putted his paper down and looked her right in the eyes. He was about her age, had nice black/brownish hair, and the glasses he wore made him look cute. His mouth dropped litteraly, while he looked at Rose. She smirked and tried to losen up the silence.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer you know." Rose said giving him her best man-eater smile. He blushed at that, and cleared his throat.

"Uhm,, no one. He is a bit of a tosser really." The boy said. taking a sip of his coffee. Rose smiled at that.

"Hi uhm, I'm Rose." Rose said offering her hand, then they shook hands.

"I'm Harry." Harry said.

"Harry Potter?" Rose raised her eyebrows. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Nice meeting you, Harry Potter." Rose said then walked about back to her table. There was something odd about Harry that Rose just couldn't figure out what it was. But he was kinda cute, and Harry felt the same way about her cause she felt his eyes scanning her whole body. She smirked at that, and started checking if there were any plane tickets available to court.

* * *

 **Thankyou for reading chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it, and as promised it came out today. I worked on the plot a lot, but from now.. if you have any requests just review and I"ll try to put it into the story. This is my second story, and for all who don't know 9 years later, go follow it. Do you liked their meeting? Do you know how familliar it is?! I used some lines from the official movie. Anyway, please review and follow my story!**

 **Love, Lisa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

 **Disclaimer: Character credits, and Original storyline towards Richelle Mead and . Ofcourse the plot is from myself. Also, I'm Dutch and don't have a Beta. So, If there's any grammar mistakes it's because English is my second language.**

 **Warning: No Copyright. And I'll update every weekend.**

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! - Check out my other story: 9 years later- it's a all Vampire Academy Story.**

* * *

 ***The Coffee Shop***

Harry was finishing his Coffee, and thought it was late enough for him. He took his coat and walked towards the door. Rose glanced one more time at Harry, and then kept going with what she was doing. Harry couldn't set her out of his thoughts, should he ask her? He stood already in the doorway, but then abrubtly stopped and turned his heels around. It was now or never.

"Ehm Rose? I..I was wondering if you.." Harry was trying to get the words out of his mouth. Rose looked directly at Harry hoping they would meet again sometime.

"if you.. would like to hang out sometime?" said Harry looking hopefully at Rose. But she didn't really know how to respond. Tell him she was leaving? Or that she couldn't hang out with humans. There fell a big silence and Harry started to get a little frustrated.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't" apologized Harry. Rose grinned at Harry's insurcurity, she thought it was cute. Although, she wasn't really in the mood to already leave London, she hasn't seen anything. Maybe Harry could show her?

"Sure. You could show me around London?" said Rose. Rose thought no harm can do, I mean come on. He wasn't a threat. Harry enveloped a huge smile on his face and walked towards Rose.

"Here, you can call me on this number." said Rose, giving Harry a piece of paper with her cellphone-number on it.

"Alright, talk to you later then." said Harry. Harry walked out of the Coffee shop towards his appartment, While Rose was searching for possible Hotels.

* * *

 ***Egypt***

The Weasley's had been in Egypt for two days now, and so far they were immensely enjoying their trip. Hermione suggested going to the tomb of Tut Ankhamun. She's been reading about it, ofcourse Hermione reads about everything. The boys weren't so excited as Hermione was but Molly dragged them wiht her.

"Ron! Look at that!" yelled Hermione from the other side of the path.

"Huh. Where?" blurted Ron waking up from his daydream. Hermione pointed towards the snake in the sand right in front of them. When Ron found out it was a snake he jumped behind Hermione and screamed like a little girl.

"They aren't going to attack you Ron, I've read about them.." stated Hermione. Ron coughed and stood next to hermione.

"I wasn't scared." Ron said trying to be manly. Hermione started laughing, and ron blushed.

"Sureee, I won't tell anyone." said Hermione and gave Ron a wink and padded his back. Back at the watch-tower Ginny and George were playfully fighting with each other. While Ginny missed Harry, George missed Fred. They both had a hard time, but tried to make the best of their summer. Molly and Arthur were shopping at the local sovenir stores, and as Always Arthur was inspired by all the Muggle stuff.

* * *

 ***Royal Court***

"The door is open!" shouted Lissa. She was organizing her Bookshelf and papers, and her whole office was kind off a mess. Guardian Belikov (Dimitri) was walking right into her office, and Lissa bounched her head on her desk while she tried to look who it was.

"Oh, hello Dimitri." said Lissa while rubbing her head. Dimitri bowed generous and cleared his throat.

"Yes, I'm a little worried about Rose. Do you might know where she is hanging out?" Said Dimitri turning frustrated again. Lissa didn't know what to tell him, she has promised her to tell him. But he couldn't go after her. ugh, this isn't what Lissa was needing right know.

"Sit down." Said Lissa while gesturing for Dimitri to sit. He nodded with a twisted look on his face, what was going on? Lissa sighed one time..

"Rose.. her guardian shifts has been put on hold. She's taking a little time for herself on my suggestion. Don't worry about her." said Lissa slowly exlpaining Dimitri. He just nodded and was trying to figure out where she was, Lissa noticed as she could read his aura.

"Dimitri.. don't. Rose doesn't want you to go after her. It's a little vacation just for.. Her. Alright?" said Lissa concerned. Dimitri nodded and immediately turned the subject to something else. He had a hard time, his girlfriend ran away on vacation without him. Because of him. He got really angry at himself for reacting at Rose, he shouldn't have done that. It was a big mistake. Dimitri said goobye to Lissa and immediately went to the gym. He punched the dummies over and over. Mad at himself for treating his Roza like that.

* * *

 ***London*  
**

The morning after Harry met Rose, he was walking around his appartment up and down. Should he call her? Is it too soon? He only met her once. He was a little nervous, Rose was a beautiful girl.. But he had Ginny so it only could be platonic, right? He took his Phone and dialed Roses' number carefully, hoping she wouldn't pick up, so he didn't make a fool of himself. After 3 rings, Rose picked up. Shit.

"Rose Hathaway." said Rose through the Phone. Hathaway? thought Harry. Is that her whole name? He was determinded that he knew another Hathaway.. but he couldn't come up with her firstname.

"Hi,, it's Harry." said Harry, a little bit more confident.

"Ohh, hey harry." said Rose while smiling. She was excited for him to call, cause otherwise she would already have in back to court. And she didn't want to leave just yet. Harry cleared his throat and started.

"I could show you around , today. If.. if that's okay with you?" said Harry. Rose grinned and immediately replied.

"Yeah, awesome. Where do I meet you?" asked Rose.

"Oh uhm, I'll come pick you up. Where are you staying?" said Harry. Rose was impressed he wanted to pick her up, she didnt mind but her hotel she was staying was a little bit crappy.

"Uh.. okay? I'm staying at some crappy hotel/bar thingy.. It's called.. The Leaky Cauldron.. at Charing Cross Road. I think?" said Rose while laughing. Harry was impressed she managed to choose a magical bar/hotel. It reminded him a lot, nice memories. But wait what? Doesn't she has to be some sort of wizard to enter the bar? weirdd...

"Are you alright?" said Rose after a long silence.

"Yeah, nevermind. I'll come pick you up." said Harry. Rose told him okay and hang up the Phone after. Rose was wondering why he suddenly stopped talking.. what was wrong? Did she say something wrong?

 **A hour later..**

Harry arrived at the pub, and asked the owner where the human girl was staying at. It was room number 15 so harry walked over there , and knocked on her door. This was all so twisted.. but it properly is just a coincidence. Rose opened and was wearing a nice white summerdress , which Lissa ofcourse packed. London was't very hot, but for the summer you could wear a dress outside. She smiled, because Harry was a little bit staring at her.

"Are you done?" said Rose while raising her eyebrows. That woke up Harry and he blushed.

"Uhm. sorry." said Harry. They walked out of the pub towards the big ben.

"Are you on vacation?" asked Harry while walking with Rose. Which woke up rose cause she was enjoying the sunlight.

"Yea.. Sorta." said Rose looking at Harry. They arrived at some door which leads towards a stairs. Harry broke the chain and gestured for Rose to enter.

"Is this legal?" said Rose. Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"Good." said Rose and grinned.

* * *

 **Thankyou for reading chapter 2! Hope you'd enjoy it. And please review! What is wrong with Rose? Why can she enter this magical pub? And who is this other Hathaway? You'll see next chapter!**

 **Love, Lisa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

 **Disclaimer: Character credits, and Original storyline towards Richelle Mead and . Ofcourse the plot is from myself. Also, I'm Dutch and don't have a Beta. So, if there's any grammar mistakes it's because English is my second language.**

 **Warning: No Copyright. Ans I'll try update every weekend and short chapters on a weekday.**

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! - Check out my other story: 9 years later, it's an all vampire academy story.**

* * *

 ***London***

Rose followed Harry all the way to the top of the big ben. They were standing under the bells , while Rose gasped admiring the view. Harry stood behind her, enjoying her reaction and her little enthousiasm. When Rose was done watching London from above, she walked up to Harry with a guestioning look in her face.

"I thought you would show me around london?" said Rose standing next to Harry and Poking him onto his side, as return Harry chuckled.

"I am." said Harry giving rose also a poke onto her side.

"This doesn't exactly count Harry." said Rose giving Harry her best glare, but surprisingly it didn't affect the boy at all. The glaring turned into a stare-contest, which Harry gladly accepted. After a while Rose started smirking as she does when she comes up with a plan, that confused him. Rose stood next to Harry and grabbed his ass for a second, that made Harry's eyes flinch. Gotcha!, thought Rose.

"Ha! I win." said Rose proud of herself. Harry just laughed.

"And you, don't exactly play fair Rose." said Harry using her own words. She rolled her eyes, noticing. She actually started to like this boy, and Harry did the same.

"Thanks for reminding me." Said Rose patting his shoulder, while walking towards the stairs. Harry looked down and smiled to himself, then quickly followed her down the stairs. Boy, she was fast.

* * *

 ***Royal Court***

"Liss? Are you alright?" said Christian worried, while trying to shake Lissa out of her daydream. She smiled while looking at the wall, stange. Christian waited for Lissa to react, while waving his hands in front of her eyes.

"Oh, stop it!" said Lissa suddenly , grabbing his hand and lowering it.

"What were you exactly doing?.. and where's Rose?" said Christian searching around the room for her, then turning back to Lissa raising one of his eyebrows. Lissa jumped up squealing, and Christian didn't know where this was all about, so he stood still in front of her frowning.

"This is impossible, I just saw a glimpse of Rose having a conversation!" said Lissa maybe a little too loud. She didn't knew what was coming over her, the bond was dead. Christian stood wide-eyed with his mouth open right in front of her. What?

"Wha.. What do you mean? I thought the bond was gone?" said Christian, still overwhelmed. Lissa sighed heavily, and took a hand through her hair.

"It is.. I don't know how this is possible.." said Lissa slowly shaking her head. Christian finally came over to Lissa and kissed her lightly.

"We'll figure it out, we Always do." said Christian smiling at his last comment. Lissa nodded and hugged him tightly. But Christian cleared his throat, still wondering where Rose actually was? She was supposed to guard Lissa.

"You still haven't completely answered my question." said Christian letting go of Lissa. She frowned first but then it came to her mind.

"Well.. Rose is on a vacation temporarily." said Lissa. There was a little silence after she told him..

"Why? Without Belikov?" said Christian suddenly.

"Yes, that's actually what she's trying to run away from a little while.." said Lissa slowly. You could see the anger rising from Christian , he cared for her as his own sister he never had. What the hell did belikov do this time, he thought..

* * *

 ***London***

 **Two weeks later...**

"Harry Potter!, You aren't going to tell me you never went to a club before." said Rose dramatical not believing what she just discoverd. In these last 2 weeks Harry and Rose were starting to hang out a lot, and also starting to become friends. They were most of the time on the Streets, wandering and discovering new spots. They had a lot of fun together, both didn't think a lot of their boyfriend/girlfriend. Which made them slightly forgetting the pain they had from missing them. It was all going so fast, Harry thought it felt like yesterday when he met her at the Coffée shop. It felt all so normal, and they just felt comfy hanging around each other. Rose often stayed over at Harry's because of the circumtances at the Leaky Cauldron, so his couch was starting to become her friend too. Currently Harry shook his head, questioning why that was such a crime. Rose wondered what this kid did all his childhood, not even once?

"You're being weird." said Rose while throwing a pillow at his head. Harry chuckled, if she only knew.. It did botherd him, not telling her he was a wizard. But he couldn't risk that, so he kept his mouth shut. Rose did the same thing, but she thought it was better this way. If they only knew about each other, things would be a lot easier.

* * *

 **Thankyou for reading chapter 3!**

 **Iknow it's short, but on weekdays I don't really have all the time. Here's what I've got you guys, hope you liked it. And please review and let me know what you think of it.**

 **Love, Lisa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

 **Disclaimer: Character credits, and Original storyline towards Richelle Mead and Jk Rowling. Ofcourse the plot is from myself. Also, I'm Dutch and don't have a Beta. So , if there's any grammar mistakes it's because English is my second language.**

 **Warning: No Copyright. And I'll try to update every weekend and sometimes short chapters on a weekday.**

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! - check out my other story : 9 years later. And sorry to you all, I haven't really got the time to update. I actually have to study, it's 21:44 PM and I haven't done anything for my school. But, I love to give you guys a little peek at the story, so I've decided that this comes first. (And I don't feel like learning either).**

* * *

 ***The Leaky Cauldron***

It was around 3 AM in the morning, after Harry brought Rose save back to her hotel. She was lying in her bed, and really missed some comfort. It was a strange feeling, she turned and turned around, trying to find some comfort in the wooden bed. Her sourch of warmth was gone, she realised that it was Dimitri. She missed Dimitri. She didn't wanted to admit it, but she cried herself to sleep sometimes. Their relationship didn't even looked like one, they were supposed to be together and laying next to each other. But that wasn't the reality, Rose was all alone, with steering red cheeks and bloodshot eyes. She was crying herself to sleep tonight, again. _Why doesn't he understand? Do I deserve this?_ thought Rose. She clenched herself to the sheets... mad. She wasn't mad because of their argument, she was mad because he lied. He stupidly lied.  
Rose started dozing off into a sleep she rememberd all too well... Adrian.

* _Rose stood in the middel of a beautiful garden, with so many red roses. Wearing only a bikini? What? What the hell? thought Rose. She knew that Adrian was hiding somewhere..  
_ _  
"Adrian, I know you're here.." said Rose crossing her arms. Adrian was walked behind the old stumpy tree towards Rose. He grinned seeing her expression,_

 _"Hello, little Dhampir. Long time no see?" said Adrian opening his arms for Rose, but she ignored him and stood stil. What was he doing? thought Rose.  
_

 _"I thought we agreed never to do this again?" said Rose sheepily, still didn't really understand what he was doing here. Was something wrong with Lissa? Suddenly his expression grew with worry, and that made her even more nervous._

 _"Is something wrong with Lissa?" said Rose quick, Adrian shook his head, with a rounded smile at the corner of his lips.  
_

 _"With you, others Always come first. That's what I liked about you." said Adrian. Rose faked gagged and playfully pushed his shoulder away._

 _"For christ sake! Just get straight to the point already." bursted Rose out. He didn't understood her reaction. Why was she so uptight?_

 _"A little tense, are we?" said Adrian following by a groan, coming out of Roses' mouth. She glared at Adrian until he was going to tell her what was wrong. He chuckled and cleared his throat trying to tell her that Lissa found out about their bond. But Rose didn't give him a chance and quickly replied._

 _"Listen, I'm wearing a freaking bikini just to hear you blatter about nonsense. Spit it out already!" said Rose angrily. Adrian sighed and was trying to reply with a sarastic comment but kept his mouth shut. Rose wasn't really in the mood to have a little teaparty, which he soon realised. Maybe it was a better idea to come back later._

 _"Alright. It doesn't really consern you after all. I'll just end this, if that's your wish." said Adrian a little bit too harsh because Rose backed away suddenly feeling really vulnerable. What was wrong with her? The dream seemed to be blurring away, leaving Rose drifting off into a normal sleep.*_

* * *

 ** _*Egypt*_**

The Weasley's were on their last week in Egypt. Arthur arranged a whole day in the desert with Mr Diggory and his son Cedric. (Yes, cedric lives. and he's currently 21.). Ginny and Hermione were excited about their trip, because Egypts weren't the best company for them. * _Pretty lady this, pretty lady that._ _It was starting to get annoying_ * thought Hermione. Ron, hermione and Ginny couldn't wait to get back to school. It was their home, and was rebuilded over summer. They were really excited, Ginny mostly because she would see Harry again. And that properly was the same reason for Ron and Hermione. But they didn't knew what was really awaiting them...

* * *

 ***The London Eye***

Rose and Harry were hanging out a lot this summer. And it all went too fast, Time was too fast. They actually became really good friends, apart from their completely different personality's. But who cares? Opposites attract each other. They both knew that their relation was pure platonic, considering they both had partners waiting for them. During the summer, Dimtiri sometimes tried to contact Rose, but she kept ignoring his phonecalls. She didn't want to speak to him, and what if she picked up? What did she had to say to him? She thought he was going to shout again and be mad at her. So instead Dimitri found another way to come to her attention, he spoke in some voicemails leaving Rose crying after playing. One time, Rose and Harry were at a diner while Dimitri kept calling. She was starting to get really irritated and Harry thought something was definitely wrong with her. She still hadn't told him about Dimitri and the real reason why she was in London. But after that Night, Rose confessed. She let her whole heart out at Harry, because she trusted him more than anything. Currently Harry was fumbling with his hands, was he going to tell Rose? They couldn't see each other after this summer. She was only just a human.. that is what Harry thought. Rose turned her attention to Harry and created a puzzling look trying to figure out what his expressure mented.

"Harry?" said Rose shaking his shoulder slightly. Harry immediatly turned his head meeting her eyes. _Those eyes.. Wait what am I thinking?_ Thought Harry. He shrugged his head, trying to get his thought out of his mind.

"Sorry. I'm not really paying attention." he said sheepily while looking down at his shoes.

"I figured." said Rose pointing out, but furrowed her eyebrows. _Why does he looks so sad?_ Thought Rose.

"Rose.. " said Harry while while walking towards the glass talking with his back to her. "I'm sorry, but this is the last time we'll see each other." said Harry.

"Wha... what do you mean 'last time'?! Is this because I lost that key? Because you said it wasn't a big deal!" said Rose making her sentence form angry and confused to innocent and quiet. Harry chuckled as a response, she had it totally wrong but thought it was cute she still thought about that stupid key.

"No, that's not it Rose.. " said Harry turning his gaze back to Rose. "I need to tell you something." said Harry taking her hands into his while sittin infront of her. "I... I .. " said Harry trying to find te right words.

"You?" said Rose.

"I need you make sure I can trust you, alright?" said Harry. _What is he going to say? i'm starting to get nervous around here.._ thought Rose.

"Ofcourse, you can trust me. Were okay." said Rose giving him slightly a squeeze in his hand. Here he goes.

"The reason I'm not able to see you after today... is that I'll be going to a boarding school in Scotland." said Harry. _Was that it? seriously?_ Thought Rose.

"So what? It's just a boarding school, we can still see eac... " said Rose but was cut off by Harry.

"It's not just a boarding school Rose.. I'm going to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry." said Harry. _Is he out of his mind? What is he talking about? School of witch and whattes?_ Thought Rose. Rose didn't believe anything from what Harry just told her and started laughing really hard. And harry frowned.

"Rose.. I'm not kidding. I'm serious. The reason I'm going there is because I'm... a wizard." said Harry, but he only put fuel to the gas. Rose was lying on the ground laughing her ass of. Cluthing at her stomach because she couldn't breath anymore. _Maybe I still can talk myself out of this?_ Thought Harry. But Rose suddenly stopped laughing, and sat up straight. _Wait... that.. paper.. those... the.. what!? Harry.. is.. reallly a wizard.._ Thought Rose. Harry offerd his hand to help her stand up, and rose slightly took it with a guestionig face.

"Can you prove it?" said Rose standing inches from Harry. Harry felt distracted by her scent that flowed between the two.

"Prove what?" said Harry speepily. Rose raised her Eyebrows like Dimitri Always does.

"That you're a wizard harry." said Rose pointing out. That's when the two sat down and began their long conversation. Harry told her about Voldermort and Hogwarts. His parents, and his friends. The battle and the triwizardchampionship. His godfather, and the dursley's. From the beginning Rose truely believed him, and couldn't understand that the boy she met went through so much. _He had so much pain..._ thought Rose, Only one thing, he let out. Was Ginny. He totally forgot to tell her about Ginny.

"And, that's why we can't be friends anymore.. I already crossed a line for telling you this. You're a muggle." said Harry after a long silence while Rose was prosessing everything.

"A.. moegel? A what?" said Rose smiling.

"A non-magical person, Rose." said Harry sighing. Harry walked to the glass again, watching the view. _If he only knew.._ Thought Rose. She stood up and walked up to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Harry.. You're right. I'm not a magical person.." said Rose meeting his gaze.

"but.. I'm wayyyy far from normal." said Rose with big expresures. But he didn't seemed to get it, and frowned.

"I'm a Dhampir." said Rose with a smile on her face. But he still didn't got it.

"I'm sorry but what's a Dhampir?" said Harry with a questioning gaze, and Rose rolled her eyes. Does she need to explain the whooole story.. pfff.

"A Dhampir is half vampire / half human." said Rose. Harry's face screamed total shock. He didn't knew if he was supposed to be scared or relieved. She was a vampire! A vampire.. the words kept replaying in his mind. He stared at her for a couple minutes, and gulped.

"You.. don't want to... kill me right?" said Harry slighty stepping back.

"Ugh! Sit down." said Rose pulling Harry back to the couch in the middle of the capsule. They sat next to each other, while Harry didn't dare to look into her eyes again.

"Just to clear out some things.. I'm not gonna eat you! If that's what you think?" said Rose exhaling. Harry nodded and met her gaze.

"As I was saying.. I'm a Dhampir. A Dhampir is half human and half moroi. A moroi is a breathing good vampire. They can control one of the six elements. Fire, air,water, earth or spirit. They need blood to survive but don't kill.. they get the blood from donors, and they don't burn in sunlight. Dhampirs protect Moroi from the strigoi. A evil vampire race, who are undead. And usually are trying to hunt down moroi and dhampir. And that's when we come in, the dhampirs. We are trained to protect the moroi with our lives. As we graduate from our boarding school, we get our promise mark and become guardians. Everytime a dhampir kills a strigoi, it gets a molnjia mark. Unlike the moroi, Dhampirs don't control the elements. But we are born with faster reflexes, strengh, great endurance ect. We are able to go out in the sun, which gives us a opportunity to get a tan. We don't drink blood.. and don't own fangs.. We recover faster than humans but slower than moroi." said Rose giving Harry the chance to prosess all this new information as he did for her.

"So.. have you killed before?" said Harry after a long silence. Roses' face suddenly went all blank. Spokane. Mason. Baia. Bad Dimitri... those memories all kept crawling up.. and left Rose with a tear.

"I'm sorry, it's okay." said harry giving her a hug while rubbing her back and comforting her.

"Do you want to tell me?" said Harry looking into her eyes again. She nodded and explained her whole story. Dimitri, and the carcrash. Mason and Spokane. Adrian and Lissa. Her parents and the academy. She didn't let out any details which grossed Harry out a little bit.. She even told him about Dimitri and her. Why she came to London.. and that she didn't want to see him for a little while. Harry understood, he understood her completely.

"I understand you don't want to return back already..." said Harry after Rose was done. Rose nodded and sighed while looking at the view again. Suddenly he got it! This was amazing! This could work out!

"Rose! What if.. you come with me, to hogwarts! I'm sure all the professors would find you fascinating!" bursted Harry out. Smiling like a complete idiot. Rose grinned and sighed again.

"Harry that's a really nice propose.. but I don't exactly see myself going back to school... And what am I going to do there?" said Rose. Harry thought a minute...

"You won't regret it! Everything is going to be okay, and it will be saver for you too?" said Harry still exciting. Rose thought about this.. and rethought it.. and re-rethought it... _Maybe it's the perfect solution.. maybe i'll be able to figure out what I want in this life.._ Thought Rose. She suddenly started grinning.. with her "i have a plan ' expression on her face.

"Alright." said Rose, while the capsule stopped and they were back at normal ground. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **Thankyou for reading chapter 4!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! And please review! Do you have any idea what Rose is supposed to do at Hogwarts? Were coming back at why Rose could enter the Leaky Cauldron.. is Rose magical? but doesn't know it? Who knows! it's up to you guys! tell me in the comments! and I'll please your happy thoughts.  
**

 **Love, Lisa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

 **Disclaimer: Character credits, and Original storyline towards Richelle Mead and JK Rowling. Ofcourse the plot is from myself. Also, I'm Dutch and don't have a Beta. So, if there's any grammar mistakes it's because English is my second language.**

 **Warning: No Copyright. And I'll try try to update every weekend and sometimes short chapters on a weekday.**

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! Check out my other story: 9 years later. And Enjoy! , Love lisa.**

* * *

 ***Court***

Dimitri wasn't very happy at this second. He slammed the walls of the gym, letting himself fall against it, slowly lowering down until he sat down. Keeping his head in his hands, with fists, crying. People are starting to acknowledge his absence lately, after his shifts , the only place you can find him is in the gym. He kept lying to Lissa, that he was alright, and agreed that they both needed a little time alone. But Lissa hadn't any of that, but played her part and didn't say anything about it. She knew Dimitri was hurt, but her best friend was hurt too. She couldn't blame him, and neither she could blame Rose. Dimitri still would do anything for Lissa for saving his life, but this was something between Dimitri and Rose. They needed to come with solutions theirselves, and that was Lissa's plan. She let Rose take all the time she needed to face Dimitri, and for Dimitri to acknowledge his feelings towards Rose. If they truely loved each other, and were soulmates like they used to say, they would be back in no time. But Dimitri had other thoughts about that, he was starting to get frustrated about Roses' absence. She wouldn't pick up her Phone, ignored his text messages and voicemailes. All that he could think about was Rose, Rose , Rose and Rose. Suddenly he heard a crack in the direction from the doorstep, but he refused to look up who was standing in the doorway.

"DIMKA!" yelled Viktoria Belikov running towards her hurted brother. She saw his red stained cheeks, and immediately pulled him in for a hug.

"What happend to you?" said Viktoria stern waiting for him to answer. Dimitri schrugged and stood up slowly, leaving Vika with furrowing eyebrows.

"Rose..left." said Dimitri with hurt in his eyes , which was too much voor vika seeing her brother like this. _He looks so... so.. hurt. I seriously wonder what happend.._ Thought Vika while looking at Dimitri. She pulled Dimitri back in for a hug, and they stood there for a couple minutes. Pulling back a little bit she looked her brother straight in the eyes while sighing.

"She'll come back. Trust me." said Vika. Suddenly Dimitri was boiling from anger, stepping back and turning around. Storming angrily out of the gym, huffing with fists 'She isn't going to come back'. Vika stood still standing straight, furrowing and prosessing what just happend. _What happend to him?_ Thought Vika.

* * *

 ***King's Cross Station - Platform 9 3/4***

Harry updated Rose about the wizarding world as much as he could do. He knew that Rose was going to make fun of everything, and told her to let herself tone down a little bit. They were standing in front of the wall between platform 9 and 10. Harry checked his and Roses' trunk one last time, since Rose was so busy doing nothing.

"You ready?" said Harry turning to Rose. She suddenly looked up and putted two thumbs up while looking tired from the late packing they did last night. They went to diagon Alley at the latest hours, so they wouldn't catch so much attention. Considering, everyone would stare at them..

"Harry.. one tiny little thiny.. " said Rose expressing tiny with enormous gestures. Harry chuckled at her, while waiting for her to continue.

"How am I supposed to go through that wall over there?" said Rose pointing at the wall, while glaring at Harry. Harry smiled and tapped on her back.

"Come with me." said Harry while walking towards their trunk. She stumbled walking from her exhaustion and stood next to Harry and their trunk.

"Just.. hold on these.." said Harry from behind her while putting her hands on the trolley. Rose could feel his breath next to her ear, and Harry also felt the tension flowing between the two of them. He putted his hands over hers and said they should run straight to the wall.

"Now?" said Rose turning her head slowly , facing Harry. Harry nodded and they both ran into the wall. Surprisingly they were on platform 9 3/4? He knew Rose was special, and had trust she would come through. Rose suddenly cleared her throat.

"You can let go now.." said Rose. Harry suddenly woke up back to reality and sneered his hands away quickly as possible. He felt himself blushing. _What am I doing?_ Thought Harry. Rose ignored it because she knew they were only platonic, but gaped because she was exhausted. Harry understood and let her into the train, trying to find the compartment where his friends were.

"How old is this thing?" said Rose while stumbling behind Harry. Harry turned around, seeing all the boys look at Rose from their compartments. They walked past Draco's one and he suddenly came out of the compartment.

"Potter." sneered Draco at Harry. Rose watched the tension between the two, _He freakishly reminds me of MiniMia._ Thought Rose while looking at him.

"Malfoy." said Harry greeting with a lazy whine. Rose grinned at their snorings and dragged Harry away.

"Wait! I didn't catch your name?" yelled Draco while Rose and Harry walked away down the compartments. Rose ignored his demanding question and slowly toned down when they lost sight of him. Rose grinned at Harry's expressure when she knew all the boys were staring. She got used to it, and could kick their asses in one second.

 ***The Hogwarts Express***

The train was about to leave and Harry kept looking around compartments for his friends. He missed Ginny , hermione and Ron so much, but where were they? The train started moving and they stood next to a free compartment. Rose was leaning against Harry, almost falling asleep. He opened the compartment en gestured for Rose to enter. The plunged herself on the seat and Harry closed the compartment and sat next to her. He was about to speak but Rose already drifted away, leaning against his shoulder. She was so tired, he knew they were worn out. He hoped Ginny would find his compartment cause he couldn't just leave Rose alone now. He took the daily prophet from the table and smiled as he saw pictures of the renovated Hogwarts. Nothing changed. He glanced at his sleeping friend, who looked so vulnerable when she slept. He suddenly heard Hermione and Ron chatting in the hallway, and he shot up.

"He must be here somewhere.." said Hermione from the hallway. Coming closer she saw the compartment where Harry was and .. a girl? She ignored it and Opened the door.

"Harry! We've been looking for you!" exhailed Hermione maybe a little bit too loud, cause Rose grunted and moved closer into Harry.

"Blimey Harry. Who's that?" said Ron with gaped eyes shot at Rose. Harry didn't even realise where he was talking about..

"Who?" said Harry sheepily. Ron frowned and sat down next to hermione. Hermione pointed at Rose.

"The girl who is clinging to your chest, Harry." said Hermione pointing out, _I truely hope Ginny didn't follow us.. this might look a little bit too cozy.._ Thought Hermione.

"Oh, this is Rose Hathaway." said Harry asking himself why he was so absend. Rose suddenly woke up hearing her name, and released Harry from her grip. She wringed her eyes and suddenly looked in the direction of a boy and a girl in front of her. Ron gulped seeing her completely. Hermione stook her elbow in his side angrily.

"What?" said Ron to Hermione while she rolled her eyes.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley." said Hermione introducing theirselves to Rose, and she nodded.

"I'm Rose Hathaway." said Rose pulling out her arm for a handshake. Hermione shook it politely and gave her a unexpected hug, Ron kept shaking her hand and Rose looked with a puzzeled expression. She coughed.

"You can let go now... that's it." said Rose while pulling her hand out of his grip, and plunged back next to Harry.

"I met her in London this summer." said Harry to his friends, while they nodded. Harry told them about their adventures in the Streets of Adventurous London but Ginny past their compartment and saw Harry laughing with Hermione and Ron and another Girl next to him. _What is that girl doing next to my boyfriend?_ Thought Ginny. Everyone in the compartment suddenly stopped laughing and saw Ginny angrily storming away. Harry got up and went after her, trying to get an explanation why she run off.

"Who was that?" asked Rose to Ron and Hermione. They both shot weird looks at each other and turned to Rose.

"He didn't tell you about Ginny?" asked Ron. Rose frowned and shook her head. They shot again weird looks at each other. And Rose wondered why Harry would forgot to mention her if she was so important.

"So uhm, what bloodtype are you?" asked Hermione breaking the silence but Rose frowned her eyebrows. _Why would she want to know my bloodtype? A little bit weird.."_ Thought Rose.

"Uh... you want to know my bloodtype?" said Rose looking at her like she was crazy.

"I meant if you are muggleborn, halfblood, or a pure wizard?" said Hermione refrashing her question, Rose laughed that they apperentely thought she was a wizard.

"Neither. I'm a Dhampir." said Rose. Ron was calm and tried to ask what an Dhampir mented and surprisingly Hermione couldn't come up with it for the first time in her life. Ron turned to hermione and whisperd. "'What's a Dhampir?" to hermione.

"How am I supposed to know Ron." said Hermione whispering back. Rose grinned hearing their conversation because she practically could hear anything.

"It means.. that i'm Half Human and Half Vampire." said Rose joining their argument. The both dropped their mouths ten feet and looked horrified. _VAMPIRE! VAMPIRE! She's a freaking Vampire!_ Thought Ron.

* * *

 **End of chapter 5.**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you'd like it! Any requests comment and let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

 **Love,**

 **Lisa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-**

 **Disclaimer: Character credits, and Original storyline towards Richelle Mead and JK Rowling. Ofcourse the plot is from myself. Also, I'm Dutch and don't have a beta. So, If there's any grammar mistakes It's because English is my second language.**

 **Warning: No Copyright. And I'll try to update every weekend.**

 **A/N: Please review! Tell me what you think of it so far, and let me know your ideas for the story! Also, check out my other story: 9 years later. I wanted to let you guys know that I really appreciated your comments, and I'll continue to update this story. I'm not really sure if I wanted to change this story a bit, like.. snape? I started to think when I let snape live.. Harry wouldn't see his memories in during the battle. Although, Harry's kids aren't born yet.. so Albus Severus Potter isn't really a thing yet. The same for Dumbledore.. but that properly isn't going to happen considering the whole masqurade about his death would not include. But I know one thing.. one word... LEMONS. It's properly not in this chapter.. but I'll come. So Cedric lives, currently an Auror? Proffessor? You tell me! Give me some ideas for Cedric's job?!**

 **P.S: Let me know suggestions for pairings!**

* * *

 ***Hogwarts Express***

Ron and Hermione didn't really know how to respond. They just heard that Harry was hanging out with a Vampire the whole summer. Hermione wondered if she compulsed him with her vampire powers to like her. _I need to get out of here before she'll try to drink our blood.._ Thought Hermione.

The three were sitting awkward in their compartment after the big news. Rose wasn't really sure about the kids' faces. They both screamed fear, and curiousity.. But Mostly fear. Ron was in some sort of trance, he sat eye to eye with a Vampire.. He didn't even blinked when Rose waved her hand in front of his face. Hermione needed to find Harry.. _Why did he bring a Vampire? Is he trying to kill us all!_ Thought Hermione. Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly and nudged Ron in his waist.

"I...I.. I'm going to check up on H..Harry." said Hermione hesitantly, and nudged Ron another time in his Waist. That made him shot up and he was back to reality.

"Ye...Yeah I'll go with you." blurted Ron out. Rose raised her eyebrows, while the duo ran for their lives out of the compartment where the 'vampire' was sitting. _cowards_ thought Rose.

 ***Another Compartment***

Draco was lost in his own thoughts, he didn't heard Pansy and Blaise blatter about the 'hideous' school year. For sure, he didn't likely wanted to return, after all people would give him disgusted looks, mutter things, They all hate him. What he has done, wasn't going to be changed back. After the battle, Narcissa and Draco went into hiding, trying not to get caught. Lucius ofcourse, had other plans.. But the cruelty that Draco has been through, shut him out. He didn't talk about it to anyone, not to mention that he couldn't. The dark mark on his arm was fading slightly, residents of the Dark Lord. All he did..was trying to survive. He thought that after the battle he finally could be himself, not what his father ordered him to be. But that wasn't the case. He still was a malfoy, as his father told him earlier. He had his obligations, for the familyline, to hold up the Malfoy grace. He was determined to be the man, of his family. If his father was going to get caught, and send into azkaban, he had to be ready.

"Draco, we'll be at hogwarts soon." said Pansy rubbing Draco's upperarm. Pansy Always had something for Draco, but he just didn't fancy her. Pansy was glueing to his arm, like a post-it. He shrugged her off his arm, trying to get some space in this pathetic excuse for a school.

* * *

 *** Malfoy Manor***

Lucius floo-networked to the Malfoy Manor, after another meeting with the deatheaters. He had his own businesses to take care off, and arranged to meet with his old 'friend'. A man was sitting in the living room, companied with his wife Narcissa. He flowed over the marble tiles, towards the living room. Suddenly stopping when he heard a small laugh, which sounded so familliar.. _Narcissa_ thought Lucius. He peered behind the large doors, seeing his exotic companion telling stories about his marvelous little world. He stroked past the sleek wooden doors, facing an particular familliar face.

"Mazur." said Lucius while nodding his way to the table in the middle of the room. Abe nodded, following his way.

"I wondered when we met again, Malfoy." said Abe shaking his hand, with the fammiliar smirk on his face. Both men lunged theirselves at the seats, while Narcissa closed the door and gave them a little privacy. Abe turned his gaze back to Lucius, who was sitting in front of him.

"To what do I own the pleasure?" said Abe while sitting cross-legged.

"If I'm correct, you've been behind bars, as my situation was likewise." said Lucius. Abe mutterd something in Turkish and send his attention back to lucius.

"I'm aware of what you've done, Lucius. What's the whole masquerade about?" Abe raised his volume. Lucius gave him an slight smirk, he was going to agree cause it would help them both.

"As you're well aware that the Malfoy family needs to keep up their bloodline." He said, spitting the word "blood'. _Always nice doing business with this man._ thought Abe sarcastically.

"Continue." Abe said waving his hand off.

"My son hasn't happen to sort out his priorities. And I'm sure we'll be able to help each other out, don't we?" Lucius said reminding him of their compromise a couple years ago.

"Are you suggestion an marriage proposal?" said Abe with a slight excitement in his voice and raising one of his eyebrows.

"I'm glad we understand each other." said Lucius holding out his hand to confirm the proposal. _Sorry Kiz_ Thought Abe while taking his hand.

* * *

 ***Royal Court***

"Christian! Christian!" Lissa squeeked running around her appartment looking for her boyfriend. Christian turned around the corner from the kitchen with an confused expression.

"What?" He said bluntly.

"I just entered roses' mind again!" said Lissa exthousiastic.

"You shouldn't be so enthousiastic about what Rose thinks. Doesn't seem very pleasant. for my taste." he smirked. Lissa gave him a you-know-why-look and smacked his upperarm playfully.

"Well?" he stood in front of her expecting her to tell him what she saw. Lissa didn't really get his gesture and frowned.

"Well, what?" He laughed and smacked his head.

"Nevermind." he said smiling suddenly walking back to his position where he stood. _Did I said something wrong?_ Thought Lissa. She shrugged and lunged herself at her desk again.

* * *

 ***Back at the hogwarts train***

Hermione and Ron were talking about Harry's bloodsucker friend, while searching for him around the whole train, leaving Rose alone in her compartment. Harry tried to make it up to Ginny, and she gladly accepted his apologies with some snogging. Hermione found them in the little cafetaria and pulled them from each other angrily.

"Harry! Did you forgot to tell us something?!" Hermione said Angrily pushing him, while the whole cafteria watched their little scene. Harry didn't knew why she was so angry and stood there confused and all.

"No." He returned bluntly looking confused and ashamed at the whole cafetaria.

"NO!? OH, I KNOW, Maybe that your little friend back there is a v.. vam.." She paused. "A Vampire." The whole compartment 'ooohd' and quickly started to gossip around. Harry took her upperarm harsh and dragged her out of the cafetaria.

"Did you have to say that so loud?!" he hissed. Hermione quickly pulled her hands infront of her mouth, cause she hadn't thought about it that everybody was listening. She quickly reformed herself and sighed.

"So it is true." she paused. "Are you okay Harry? You don't have.. any.. you're not.. harmed.. aren't you?" hermione said while trying to find any bites in his neck. Harry greasped her hand away from his neck, and stared at her. _Can't believe it._ Thought Harry. The door of the cafetaria went open and no other than Draco Malfoy came walking out of it. He gagged at the sight of Harry and that 'mudblood'.

"Potter." he hissed. "So you've been playing an personal feedbag during the summer?" He smirked. "First hanging around Mudbloods." he paused looking discusted at Hermione. "..Now , Vampires? Tsk Tsk. Wait till my father.." Harry caught him off.

"I don't care what you're father thinks, Malfoy." He spat. "At least, I wasn't launging myself at the feet of voldemort everyday." he said angrily.

"Harry." Hermione exhailed for his rude behaviour. Ofcourse Draco called her a 'mudblood' again, but that wasn't a reason for Harry to confront Draco about being a deatheater.

Draco already walked fast away, back to his compartment, hurt. This was going to be a hard year..

* * *

-End of chapter 6-

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! Did you like it? Tell me what you thought of it, and review! If you noticed, I've wrote it in a different style, so I'll try to do that to the other 5 chapters. Thankyou for reading this and please review.**

 **Love,**

 **Lisa**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

 **Disclaimer: Character credits, and Original Storyline towards Jk Rowling. Ofcourse the plot is from myself. Also, I'm Dutch and don't have a Beta. So, If there's any grammar mistakes it's because English isn't my first language.**

 **Warning: No Copyright.**

 **A/N: I'm not sure about the whole situation between Rose/Harry. Their affection towards each other is so little yet. I'm starting to think that their friendship would be much better. Although, Abe arranged some serious matters for Rose. Marrying Draco Malfoy, would be a big change into the story. The question is, can she escape that as well? Abe, who has so serious explaining to do, does has some background with the magical world. That's for sure.. But how much? I also feel like I'm leaving Dimitri out of the storyline.. Which shouldn't be. I'm starting to think, Rose is attending Hogwarts for their seventh year. I have a idea to make her a prefect because of her guardian skills. I'm not sure but it'll do eventually.**

* * *

 ***Royal Court***

After Vika found her big brother again, she brought him back to his appartment. Ofcourse Dimitri wasn't going willingly with her, but with some force she managed pretty well. Vika got on an airplane to visit Royal Court because of the population of Strigoi in Baia, Russia. Her old school St. Basil's was attacked by an large group of stigoi. After she graduated guarded her moroi boyfriend, Rolan Kislyak. He was a non-royal but she wanted to be his guardian for a long time. Her older sister, Sonya Belikova, who had a previous relation with her current boyfriend, was expecting a child. From her Rolan. Her moroi. She didn't knew anything about it, and because Viktoria was as stubborn as Rose is, she decided to get replaced to another moroi. That moroi was the royal queen, Vasilisa Dragomir. She was so excited cause she would transfer to America and could spend some time with her older brother, Dimitri. But after what happend this morning, she didn't knew how to help him either. Ofcourse Rose should burn into flames, but she liked that girl too much to do anything. She didn't understood why she just left after one, seriously one fight. She asked Dimitri if there were other motives for her to leave, but he would alway relpy behind the door with;

"No."

Or

"Leave me alone Vik."

She thought he would welcome her a bit different, but she understood something happend between them. _Rose is practically family, she wouldn't just leave without_ _reason_ thought Vika. Again, she gave up after the Thousands time she tried to get him out of there. _Í'll get him talk_ thought Vika while smirking.

* * *

 ***Hogwarts***

Rose was left behind in her compartment all alone, wondering when the stupid old train was going to arrive at the wizard school. She glared at all the passing boys who tried to look at her unnoticed. But it was pretty Obvious when you walk about a hundred times past one particular compartment. It was already irritating now... she wondered what it would be like a month from now. She was excited for all her classes, which was pretty surprising. Rose Hathaway, excited to go to school. Never saw that coming. It wasn't because of the homework or the learning part, it was because of she was too curious. A little bit too curious for her taste as well. She has gotton the chance that Pyro or Eddie would never experience. Ofcourse she missed her bestfriend Lissa, but she felt like they've grown apart. They would still be good friends after a year, even if they hadn't seen each other. Rose was sure about it. Rose snapped out of her daydream when a little old lady with a trolley full of snacks opened her compartment door.

"Something from the trolley, dear?" she asked politely. For some reason Roses' stomach grumbled and she stood on her feet pretty guickly.

"Uhmm..." She paused. _What are those?_ She tought looking at some strange candies. "Are those real frogs?" She asked the old lady pointing at some Chocolat Frogs. She gave her a confused expression but shrugged her head.

"No dear. Haven't you tried them before?" she asked with the same warmhearted voice. Rose furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

"I think I'm gonna skip." She gulped." Thanks." Rose said while looking discusted at some slimey eyeballs. The old lady nodded and went further down the hall yelling the same question each time. _Great. I'll just die of starvation._ Thought Rose.

* * *

 ***Ibrahim's Mansion***

"ARE YOU A RETARD?!" Janine cried out loud. "You know how stubborn that Child is."She paused. "Rosemarie is never going to agree with your little plan." She shrugged her head. Abe and Janine were in one of Abe's many livingrooms. Abe walked towards his 'girlfriend' and mother of his child who jumped up from her couch.

"She wasn't even supposed to know." She paused. "How are we going to explain this, ABE?!" She exlaimed. Abe did nothing but smirking at her reactions, Always had a high temper. He grabbed both of her shoulders, trying to calm her. He sighed.

"Listen to me." He paused. "Our daughter may be stubborn, but she knows what's right and what's wrong."

Janine snorted. "Are you serious?" She raised her eyebrows. "You two are exactly the same." "'You're not very helping, Breaking out of prison."

"Exactly." Abe said with a cheashire smile. Janine wasn't really easy to convince but she'll agree if it's best for their family. She didn't like the ways of the infamous Abe Mazur, but couldn't deny that his reputation was damaged.

"Fine." She sighed. "But." She paused. Picking in his chest."You may bring the news to her yourself." She said inches away from his face. He smirked and turned around to his guardians.

"Guardian Pavel, tell the pilot were making a little businesstrip." he paused and sighed. "Again." He Satisfied Janine and turned back to face her.

"I'll go with you." She paused taking a hand through her ginger locks. "This means Narcissa and I need to have a little 'talk'." She grinned.

* * *

 ***Hogwarts train platform***

The train suddenly stopped and Rose jumped awake from her little nap. _Finally!_ Thought Rose. She Still wore her muggle clothes even if she was aware that she should change. Nobody came back to her compartment. Everyone just suddenly left and she hasn't seen Harry or his friends. If this was going to keep going, she would get the hang of it. She didn't take their trunk with her, cause she expected that Harry would take it with him. They didn't thought about it to pack two trunks because Rose refused to drag one with her. Everyone in the halls of the train backed away from Rose, but she didn't noticed. She walked out of the train going with the flow.

"irst ye'rs! F'rst ye'rs follow me!" Shouted Hagrid. Rose didn't knew what to do, ofcourse she knew but where the heck was everyone. She heard guys and girls saying stuff ""What does she think she is?" "Check that out!" "Man she's hot" Every Girl gave her a disgusted look and some boys that walked by whistled. Rose had a hard time trying not to break their necks, but wasn't planning on creating havoc. She felt someone tugging her arm away from the massa and was letting herself dragged away. It was a guy with brownish hair, tall, but he didn't wear the school uniform like everyone else did. He was about mid-twenties thought Rose.

"Are you Rosemarie Hathaway?" He said dropping her arm.

"You can call me Rose?" said Rose confused about why this guy knew her name all of the sudden. He smiled and offerd his hand, and she took it.

"I'm Cedric Diggory." He released her hand. "I'm your professor Astronomy, and I'll be your tutor this year." He said.

"Oh Okay." She smiled

"Are you coming?" He asked while walking forward down a road. Rose quickly kept up the pace and walked next to Cedric.

"Are we going to walk to the castle?" She asked annoyed. Cedric smiled because of her attitude.

"I"m not allowed to apparate on Hogwarts grounds." He said. Apparate? What's apparate thought Rose.

"Apparate?" Asked Rose.

He smirked but said nothing back.

"May I ask, Why you aren't wearing your uniform?" He said while they passed a weird shack.

"Uhm." She paused. "Didn't knew we had to wear them already." She lied.

"Sure." He said knowingly. "Were going to pay a vist to the headmistress." He said walking up on some stairs.

"What?" She said a little higher. "I didn't do anything?" She stopped abrubtly standing on the staircase.

"You're going to be sorted in her office. We don't want to attract more attention then we already did, now do we?" _Sorted? Or right. Those houses Harry told me about._ Thought Rose. Rose followed Cedric down a corridor were big statue stood. She heard him mutter something like "Lemon drop" but wasn't sure that she heard it right. They walked upon the stairs until they arrived in McGonnagal's office. She stood already in front of her desk like she expected Rose to be here.

"Welcome Rosemarie! I'm professor McGonnagal, your new headmistress." She said politely, but had a wary look on her face. Rose rolled her eyes because everyone used her whole name.

"It's Rose." she said while shaking hands. McGonnagal nodded and gestured for her to sit down. Cedric stood next to Rose, watching her getting sorted. McGonnagal picked the sorting hat out off the shell and gave it to Rose.

"Why am I getting an old hat?" Said Rose confused. Mcgonnagal explained it was an sorting hat and Rose putted it on her head.

"Ah! it was a long time ago since we've seen a Hathaway around here." the hat whisperd in her ears. _What the hell does that mean?_ Thought Rose.

"A older one then I'm used to but great mind you have. MMM, oh yes. Stubborn. Mm yes, but brave. You've faced a lot.. definitely not Hufflepuff. Mm, yes yes a lot like that father of yours. You would do great in Slytherin, yes you will be very powerful like him. Would you anything for your loved ones , isn't that right? but pureblood and a wealthy father mmmm. Maybe you would do good in Gryffindor yes you're very brave and independent, not Ravenclaw no no not ravenclaw. mm, yes. But so cunning, yes. But you would do great in.." The hat rambled in her ears.

"Just pick a house, I don't really care." Rose whispered back to the hat. _I hope I get in Harry's House though_ Thought Rose.

"Alright, I know where to put you..." the hat paused. "GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

'

 **Thankyou for reading chapter 7!**

 **If anyone is not satisfied with my choice of house you should tell me, I could change it anytime. But do it before I update chapter 8 please.**

 **Thankyou for all your reviews! It really supports me and I'm so glad guys.**

 **Love,**

 **Lisa**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

 **Disclaimer: AU. Character credits , and Original storyline towards JK. Rowling. Ofcourse I own the plot. Also, I'm Dutch and don't have a beta. So, if there's any grammar mistakes it's because English isn't my official language.**

 **Warning: No Copyright.**

 **A/N: So it's clear that Janine and Abe are wizards.. If you've already figured that out. This chapter will be about Janine and Abe/ Narcissa and Lucius. And about Rose adjusting in Gryffindor. Starting will be hard for her, and Harry will have to choose someday. Draco and Rose are going to have some moments in later chapters but that'll only be because of their arrangement. Dimitri still isn't informed about Wizardry and Lissa's neither. Janine and Abe will need to explain some stuff to Rose ofcourse. I hope you liked the story so far, and if there's anything you want to say then send me PM's or something.**

 **~Please review~**

* * *

 ***Hogwarts***

"Congratulations, I'm sure you'll do great there." McGonnagal congratulated.

Minerva smiled strange at the decision the hat shouted, while Rose was trying to figure out why Mcgonnagals smile said two things; 1. I'm truely happy for you. 2. Beware. It was kinda freaky to look at, but it faltert quickly. She shot her head back to Cedric who stood by the door, giving her a small smile. Turning her head back to Mcgonnagal she had a stern look on her face.

"I've been informed of your school.." she paused. "Records." _How's that even possible? Rose_ grunted.

"How is tha..." She starteld but was cut off by McGonnagal.

"I expect great behaviour of you... miss Hathaway. You're here as our guest student and we will not tolerate any inappropriate business. You must be on time at all your classes. The forbidden forest is strictly forbidden for all students, that rule go's for you as well." She raised her thin eyebrow waiting for me to confirm her list of rules, so I nodded.

"Now now.. That's all for today." she said waving her off. She stood up from the chair walking back to the doorstep.

"Rosemarie?" She said a little louder. Rose turned her head again towards the headmistress. "I would like to have a word with you tomorrow after supper." She frowned but nodded anyway. Cedric and Rose walked together out of the office turning a couple corridors while She was taking all the new information in. Some fourth year boys were pointing at her and whispering with each other. They startled when a professor gave them a disapproving look. She smiled to myself, English boys were different compared what she's used to. Although, it may have been a important factor that everyone at St. Vladimir knew not to mess with Rose Hathaway. She shot back to reality when Cedric stood stil in front of her, crossed arms with a smug look on his face.

"...Alright, let's carry on shall we?" he smirked and turned around walking up a set of stairs. Thinking about how to get Rose out of trouble as her mentor, he didn't noticed Rose standing still as a rock at the bottom of the stairs. She was still looking at the moving portrets on the walls, some greeted her politely and some snorted and held their nose higher than usual. They knew what she was.. A halfbreed, and a very unlikely one too. She noticed Cedric and tried to keep up with him, which was an easy job for her. After a little silence she started wondering where the heck they were going.

"hey, uhm, Cedric?" she started. He glanced at her giving a Hm? Showing her he was actually listening. "Where are you taking me, exactly?"

"You're already 'there'" He said stopping infront of a painting with a woman. she looked a bit surprised at the new student, most newbies were around the age of eleven...

"Password?" She said sighing.

"Banana Fritters." said Cedric clearly. _Banana Fritters? Seriously? That's the password? Rose_ snorted. The portret parted and showed a doorway to the gryffindor common room. She peeked inside, watching a couple groups apart from each other having fun and practicing magic. The room looked cozy, but also suited the red attires she watched people around the castle walk around with. They're proberly in this house, Rose thought.

"Stay here." said Cedric walking into the common room to summon someone from her own age. She waited as her was told, hanging onto the railing from the stairs. It wasn't still long until Cedric returned with someone following him out of the common room.

 **~2 Minutes earlier in the Gryffindor common room~**

Harry and Ginny were sitting apart from their friends, who they had a fit with right now. Planted on a cosy loveseat, Ginny told Harry how Egypt was, and that she really missed him there. Earning glares from her older brother, who still wasn't adjusted to the idea that his 'younger' sister was currently dating his 'best' friend. But Hermione nudged him and gave him a warning look to not bring Ginny into this. What hermione most wondered is why Harry didn't bother to even bring Ginny to the subject with his new 'friend'. They looked pretty comfy with each other, while she was meeting her for the first time in the train. Maybe a little bit too comfy thought Hermione. But she was mostly angry at Harry for not sharing any of this, and not even writing in the summer about it. Ofcourse she was also scared for the vampire, how would the school even allow such things? It was uncommon for McGonnagal to accept a Vampire into the school, just because the dreamteam wasn't done playing with each other. Next to her, Ron, had also his mind boiling. But not because that Harry got a beautiful girl to hang around with, but because he thought he was cheating on his sister. He felt pity for Ginny, it was his little sister after all. He sat grumpily next to hermione who was also lost in her thoughts. Until professor Diggory walked into the common room. Everyone stopped with what they were doing and turned their attention towards him.

"Harry." he said turning to his direction. "I'd like to speak with you for a moment." he nodded his head towards the entry. Harry shot up from the big chair and walked hesistantly after Cedric.

 **~Back to the present~**

Harry immediatly grinned widely seeing her infront of the common room. They embraced into a quick hug, while she smirked at his reaction.

"What would you do without me?" She playfully pouted while releasing him from their embrace.

"Miss Hathaway was just sorted into Gryffindor." Said Cedric nodding at Harry reassuringly. That made a few things easier, mostly their trunk who'd they were sharing. Also Rose needed a guide in Hogwarts, whenever Cedric wasn't around. Harry happily agreed to this proposition from his Astronomy professor and Cedric left the teens alone. Only botherd it him what Ginny would think about this? At the train she was quite jealous..

* * *

 ***Malfoy Manor***

Abe and Janine arrived in London a couple hours later, immediatly flooing to the famous Malfoy Manor. Janine was a bit excited that they would meet their childhood friends again, but a bit taken back by the reason why they were visiting. They hadn't been into the Magic world after Rose was born, they even left their wands with Mr. Olivander. After they consieved their child, and after the wizarding war, they had choosen to lock themselves away from this world. And to never speak about it ever again, nevertheless, this occasion was different. They flood within the hall of the manor, where it seemed deserted. Janine sweeped the ashes from her attire and Abe did something simular.

"Are you sure about this Abe?" asked Janine for the thousands time this day. Abe chuckled and nodded to his partner, walking soundless straight forward.

"Cissy?!" Shouted Janine. She heard some footsteps coming from the dining room to her way. The door bursted open revealing a shocked Narcissa with her husband behind her.

"Janie!" gasped Narcissa embracing her former best friend. When they were at Hogwarts they immediately befriended each other. The slytherin gang was back together at last. Abe nodded in a greeting way to Lucius who also was watching their wives embracing.

"You haven't changed a thing darling." said Narcissa turning cooly. Janine blushed a bit at her politeness, oh how much she missed it.

"How kind, Thankyou. You don't age at all do you?" smiled Janine. Narcissa laughed softly at her remark. Just like old times.

"Well, shall we get to business?" said Lucius a little impatient while reminding Abe of their deal. Both men settled into Lucius' study while the women fussed with each other about the deal in the living room.

"..Oh Draco." She paused. "He's just a boy." She snifft not being able to controle her feelings anymore. Janine comfortedly rubbed her upper arm, trying to let the deal sink in too.

"How about we arrange a nice dinner for Christmas? Let them adjust to each other a little more. That also gives you the opportunity to finally meet my daughter." ponderd Janine after a little while. Narcissa agreed but they were still trying to figure out how to bring this upon their children. How were they going to say that they're betrothed?

\- End of Chapter 8-

* * *

 **Thankyou for reading chapter 8!**

 **~Please Review~**

 **Let me know what you think, and if you have any tips, be sure to say that as well. I want to thank you all for reading this story, It means a lot to me, and I'm sorry for not updating constantly but I'm having it hard trying to find the time.**

 **Love,**

 **Lisa**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-**

 **Disclaimer: AU. Character credits , and Original Storyline towards Richelle Mead and Jk. Rowling. Ofcourse I own the plot. Also, I'm Dutch and don't have a Beta. So, If there's any grammar mistakes it's because English is my second language.**

 **Warning: No Copyright.**

 **A/N: Thankyou for all your Reviews recently, I would like this story to get more known. It's not common to read crossover's like these, and I would like a review if you think the characters don't change into a Mary Sue. Lately every story I was reading was put on hold, so I wouldn't want that to happen to this one too. I would gladly answer your questions PM or E-mail me. Now on with the story,**

* * *

 ***The Candy Store***

Lissa suddenly jolted upright in the passenger seat and nearly gave Christian a bloody nose as her arm shot out and pointed at something outside the left window. He leaned back out of hitting distance and tried to see the dark road in front of him over her arm.

"Ooh, Christian! Pull over here, please!" she squeeled, pratically yelled bouncing up and down her seat. He glanced at her and saw the sheer Delight on her beautiful features and pulled the car over- even though he had no idea what they were stopping for. He usually gave in too easy when it came to Lissa.

Lissa yanked the car door open and jumped out before he'd even killed the engine. He rolled his eyes at her- but couldn't help it and smiled. She was adorable when she was excited. He followed her and saw that she had run into some sort of candy store with huge red hearts on display in the windows. He opened the glass door and hurried inside, out of the cold and to Lissa. Lissa wandered off down an aisle of assorted sweets, smiling sweetly. He followed her silently and slipped his cold hand into her warm hand. She squeezed it gently, until he noticed a couple tears wandering around her blushy cheeks.

"Liss." He paused. "What is this place?" He looked around the vast shelves stacked with jars of sweets.

"It's one of my favorite places," She trembeld. " My dad used to sneak Rose and I off campus when we were kids and bring us here." She smiled at the memory, wiping her tears away.

"You never told me that" He said squeezing her hand slightly, looking into her eyes.

She shrugged her shoulders "Never came up. We would spend hours and hours running around trying out everything in sight until we started to tire or got toothache."

He chuckled "I bet Rose had the time of her life. Chocolate and freedom? Sounds like her dream." he pondered with a smirk on his face. Lissa grinned and lunged herself into his arms, holding on tight. He understood why she broke down all so sudden now, Rose wasn't here to see this moment.

"It was." She nuzzeld in his neck. "We tried to find this place again." She began sobbing heavily again. "But we never could." Christian began stroking her hair comfortingly, and told her it was okay. Lissa was a bit upset Rose wasn't here with her for this discovery, but couldn't blame her for it. She had her strict newly _Fiancé_ with her, and was pleased to share this moment with him. Only she forgot to tell the news to Rose, will this conflict between them?

* * *

 ***Hogwarts***

Rose was lying in her four poster bed, with 3 other girls in her room. She wasn't used to that, but it reminded her that these girls could have a sleepover everyday while back in St. Vlad's Lissa and her had to do that secretly, otherwise Rose would get detention, again. She thought the whole common room looked very cosy, with all the red and gold tints. Only, the mood wasn't so cosy. She still thought about her entrance in the common room and it gave her shivers. She felt every eye on her, glaring into her back or eyes. Rose told everyone to bugger off, but that only caused more frightning glances her way. It was fun to play with, having the power to frighten someone with only one look, but this isn't what she imagined the magic school with harry would be like. All his friends hated her, obviously. Proberly the whole house wasn't going to talk to her for the rest of the year. She imagined it would be better if she was put into another house, would the old hat have put her into another house if she didn't wished to stay with Harry? But that wouldn't have changed anything, thought Rose. Although, there were a couple boys and girls who just didn't looked surprised or frightend at all. There was this girl with locks like Ron who sat in her compartment the morning that day, who glared at her the whole time. She really wanted to confront her about it, but couldn't cause havoc here too.

She felt like she didn't belong anywhere, not at court, not even at Hogwarts. Where they're supposed to be all supporting and giving for their students.

"Damn it," She grunted and threw her cushions away from her.

I so did not need this complication in my life right now, thought Rose.

* * *

 **I'm just gonna end this chapter, You'll realize I've had a hard time writing this, have to find inspiration how to get to my goals. First of all, Yes, I do know where I want to go with the story. I know how it ends, sorry for you guys. There are some characters that are hard to write for me, such as Lucius. I don't know, did you guys think I did him well enough?**

 **Are they're any tips? Please give them to me, I'm in need. If you did think it was good, then, thankyou. This chapter is like, really short I know. But the next ones will be larger anyway.**

 **How am I supposed to adress Draco? Via Narcissa or Lucius? Or just Both. They could each write a letter to him? What about Rose? How do you want her to react?**

 **Thankyou for reading this chapter!  
**

 **Love,**

 **Lisa**


End file.
